Lovers' Dreams
by Gold Lion Queen
Summary: The prequel to Moonlight Lovers and Eternal Lovers, it depicts the story of Lara and Dewni and their adventures as youths and the blossoming romance between Lara and Bard, as they overcome the challenges laid out before them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Half-sisters And Strawberries Are The Best Way To Ruin Your Life.

I stared at the ceiling, trying not to let the depression get to me. I kept turning everything over in my mind, looking for a hole because it can't be true. She can't be dead. She would never leave me.

I too see over to stare at Dewni, my apparent half-sister. She stood by the window, fists clenched. Just a month ago, she was just the girl in the other group of girls. We weren't friends, we barely knew each other and then out of the blue, we're sisters.

It wasn't fair. At all. It all just came too fast without warning. My mother dead, a sister I never knew I had, the family either pitied or humiliated by the scandal. And the man who caused it all, what did he do? Drown himself in alcohol. Not once did he care to see what happened to his daughters.

I scoffed with contempt and rolled out of bed. The only way we keep this family going is by my jobs. Not pleasant ones, of course. No one with pride would hire such a disgraced family. Dewni hasn't managed to find work yet.

I gathered the skirts of my green dress, nodded Dewni goodbye and walked down the frosty road. I had to be careful not to slip on the ice on the path, the last remains of the hard winter. My breath sparkled and lingered in the air, as I headed to Lindon's farm.

"Good morning, Sir," I grinned with a forced smile.

"Get to work, not another word till you finish," he sneered. Charming man.

Rolling my eyes, I headed to the pig pen. Grabbing a shovel, I began to clean. As bad as the smell was, and despite how poor the income was, mucking the pig pen helped me relieve my anger.

Pig waste splattered my dress and sweat rolled down my skin but I couldn't bring myself to care. It was just another day in the life of Lara. As soon as the waste was removed, I pulled on the heavy weight of the hay that I had to layer across the floor. I worked for hours, feeding the pigs, cleaning them and at last I collapsed onto the floor.

My muscles ached like never before and I tried to blink back tears. I'm over it, I told myself, I'm stronger than this. I sighed and just laid upon the hay, which was bound to worsen the tangles in my ginger curls. I could only afford a few minutes of rest, if Lindon caught me, I would be fired for sure.

I stumbled outside, the cool fresh air slightly better than the hot stink of the pig pen. Something caught my eye, just as I was about to walk up to Lindon's home to get a few coins. A strawberry. My mouth watered at the sight. I haven't eaten one for such a long time.

I quickly glanced around, there was no one in sight. Quickly, I bent over and snapped the strawberry from it's stem. I took a small bite out of the sweet, red berry the juice running down my chin. I wanted to savour every single drop. After meals of stale bread and mouldy cheese, the strawberry was a slice of heaven.

"YOU THIEF! I LET YOU WORK FOR ME, OUT OF KINDNESS AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!" Lindon stormed down the hill.

I cowered back. "It was just this one. Please, I was so hungry."

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" A hand pounded me to the ground. I grasped at my cheek, resisting every instinct to hit back. My cheek burned and my body hummed with fury.

"I was starving, please." I forced my voice to be calm.

"If you don't leave now, my dogs will have a fine meal tonight." He threatened.

I got up but I wasn't going to leave without doing some damage. I was far too furious. My foot struck out and kicked him square between his legs and I made a wild dash for it.

He screamed in agony. "YOU UNGRATEFUL WENCH!"

I knocked down his scarecrows, set his hens free and stole their eggs. I chased away the pigs and ran into his house, to his kitchen counter, where I knew he kept money in the coffee jar.

I threw the eggs into the coffee jar, and ran out into the path, dogs chasing me but I had too large a headstart. I ran and ran and didn't stop until I was at the edge of the forest. It was so far away from the village that not even Lindon would be persistent enough to chase me so far.

I groaned in pain, the stitches in my side felt like it was killing me. I leaned against the tree, blood rushing to my face. I breathed, a few tears rolling down. One job less... it could be worse. I could be dead. Actually, dead doesn't sound that bad. Instantly, I scolded myself. I wasn't going to think like that. She wouldn't want me dead.

Then I had another idea, what if I ran away? There's nothing here that's worth staying for. My mind flashed to Dewni for a second. No, she would be fine without me. But that second of Dewni made me feel guilty and I sighed. I never liked abandoning people. I wasn't going to run away from my problems.

I turned back, coffee jar tucked under my arm. My eyes raised to the sky, it was nearly noon. Lindon should've returned to his farm, by now. I stumbled back, my head still spinning from Lindon's blow.

Cold rain splashed against my skin as I passed the cemetery. I paused, I really shouldn't. I was feeling emotionally fragile already, I really didn't need anymore but I went anyway. I loved her too much to stay away.

I glanced at the tombstone, whoever crafted it done a crude job of it, out of spite. I glanced at the tombstone beside hers. It was equally crude. I noticed little, white flowers like the ones that grew in the wild on Renevieve's tomb. Dewni must've visited earlier.

Then I realised I had nothing to offer for my mum, Ceraline. I took half of Dewni's flowers and placed it on her tomb, I knew Dewni wouldn't mind. She was too timid, too gentle. Quite the opposite of me.

I just sat and stared at the gravestone. I tried to speak to her before, but often my voice broke and a sense of loneliness overtook me when she didn't answer back, so I made myself content with simply staring and thinking.

I shivered under the cold rain but I found myself loving the cold. It was heat, fire that took her away from me. The cold comforted me, it was empty as I was, just as harsh, just as miserable.

Mud pooled around me, but there was nothing left of my dress to ruin. Nothing left of me to ruin. I gathered the coffee jar into my chest to go home, Dewni would've been hungry.

Home, if that can be even considered one, I thought bitterly as I kicked the pebbles, mud rising to my ankles. I clutched at the half-broken doorknob, frustration building up.

I kept my eyes down as I walked in, not wanting to face the man that I blamed for ruining any chance of happiness I had.

"How much?" His raspy voice came out.

"Nothing," I lied. "I got sacked."

"You useless girl," he snarled and I had to bite my tongue to stop a stream of angry retorts. "What's that?" He gestured to the coffee jar.

"Nothing," I ground my teeth.

"Liar," he snatched the jar from me and spilled its contents out.

The eggs smashed onto the floor and the money flew down, covering itself in egg yolk. He grabbed all the money and left without a word, to the nearest bar.

Dewni walked in, watching the entire scene from the shadows. "I'm sorry, Lara." She tucked her chin length black hair behind her ear and whispered the words so quietly I barely heard it.

"What for?" Came my dry answer.

"For being useless."

I didn't say a word. I just grabbed a towel and headed to the water basin. I don't know how long I was in there for, I just stood in front of the basin, letting the water that mingled with tears. Not thinking made the pain more bearable.

When I finally came out, it was night and father still hadn't returned. As I pulled on a new dress, I caught a look at myself in the mirror. There were heavy black bags beneath my blue-grey eyes. My pale skin had gotten paler and my freckles stuck out more than ever.

Dewni had split the last of the stale bread into two, the cheese had run out. She was staring out the window, deep in thought when I pulled up a chair at the table. With her dark skin and the dim light of the candle I had trouble making out her face. I picked at the bread, not really having an appetite for it.

"I'm going out." Dewni suddenly blurted out.

"Where to?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Just a walk. I can't stand being in here."

I nodded. I knew how that felt. She left quietly, and I went back to picking at my bread. Time passed by and I grew worried when Dewni didn't return for hours. Grumbling about the immaturity of sixteen year old girls (ignoring the fact I was sixteen myself) I went in search of her in the moonlit night.

I heard shouting from the rich area of our little village. I closed my eyes for a second, I saw Dewni in the arms of Dorion, the richest man to ever set foot on this piece of worthless land. He held a whip and was about to strike her. I opened my eyes. What had she gotten herself into?

Swearing, I ran harder than I had when I was being chased by Lindon. I jumped Dorion's fence and out into his backyard where Dewni laid bleeding, the back of her dress in tatters, a pile of food thrown around her.

Cursing her for her stupidity, I tackled Dorion to the floor. Surprised, the whip flew out of his hand but once he got over the shock, he tossed me around so I was the one on the ground. He raised his arm, ready to strike me.

But Dewni somehow got a large rock and hit him in the head. He gave a scream and fell limp beside me. I stared at her, shocked that Dewni of all people would do such a thing. She seemed frozen, eyes wide at her own daring.

I quickly checked his pulse. "He'll live." I stared at her, still in shock. We heard shouts in the distance, the villagers carrying torches and rakes stormed out of their houses at Dorion's scream.

We looked at each other and everything rushed at me. Motherless, a shamed father, poor, helpless, suffering. I looked at her terrified brown eyes with my bright ones. I could already feel the thrill in my body. The thrill that would make everything okay, for at least a little while.

"Run." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Man Of Her Dreams Is A Teenage Pervert**

I saw the edge of the forest and I sped up, I didn't want to slow down. Not now, not when I felt so alive. I broke into the cover of the thick trees, a wild freedom coming over me. Branches scratched my face and tore at my dress but I kept running.

"Lara! Wait!" I nearly tripped while twisting around.

Dewni. I forgot about her. Her face was pale, and sweating, then I remembered the wounds on her back. "Sit down!" I commanded.

She fell to the forest floor panting, she never was a runner but the fact that she made it this far with the wounds impressed me, ever so slightly. My eyes scanned the forest.

"Stay here. Don't you dare move," I warned her. She nodded weakly in reply. I moved in desperation, thanking the moon for the light to see where I was going. I was deep in the woods now.

Then I saw it, a tree with a black bark and red-purple leaves. I hitched my skirts and grappled at the branches to climb high for the orange berries. My foot was unstable on the branch but there was a bundle of berries so close.

I grasped it just as I clutched the berries. I stopped myself from falling, by clutching at the near most branch with the berry-free hand. I breathed, trying to stop my wild heart. Gently, I jumped down onto the forest floor, slightly dizzy with the almost fall that would've without a doubt, ended my life.

I ran back as fast as I could but by the time I was there, Dewni was at the tree roots, eyes rolling about in her head and looking very much as if she were about to faint.

"Here." I turned her so her back faced me. I smeared the berries onto her back which had a very soothing smell. "Nersaryll. Their flesh is used to heal cuts and wounds. It's said they have magical properties that can cure the most fatal wound or poison. I learned about it when I was an apprentice to the Healer."

I tore of a large scrap from the cleaner parts of my skirt and wrapped it tightly around her back. I felt a pang of fear when I thought about how much blood she lost. "It works miracles. You'll be fine in the morning, you'll see. Just don't go to sleep. Sleep is dangerous."

"Lucky for you, I'm an insomniac," she croaked.

"Well, you should be alright then."

"As fine as someone with restless nights can be." She gave a weak smile and leaned back.

"I think we have a lot in common, Dewni. We just have to figure out what it is." I leaned back as well.

"Can't be all that hard, can it?"

"I don't think so." I replied.

We fell quiet, I would occasionally check up on her to make sure she didn't go to sleep.

"Lara?"

"Mmm?"

"Our mothers," my body tensed. "Do you think them weak? For committing suicide like that?"

I paused. "My mother was good friends with yours. I may not know you well, but I knew them very well. It just doesn't make sense. They were strong women. They had massive tempers, and were so stubborn. It's just not like them. I've been playing it over my head again and again and I still can't make sense of it."

"Did they ever find the cause of the fire?" She whispered.

"No," we let the mystery engulf us.

"Lara?"

"Yes?"

"Can I got to sleep now? I'm pretty tired."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Apart from the tiredness and the starvation that is. Are you sure we can't eat some of those berries?"

"No, we can't. But I think it would be ok for you to go to sleep now."

"Lara?"

"Yes?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I closed my eyes, dreams flooding my brain. I was standing in a place of my childhood. A beautiful pond with white lotuses and leaping frogs. I used to swim here with my old friends. Friends that abandoned me now.

My toes felt the squishy mud and I wanted to swim again. I undid the torn, dirty dress and slipped into the cool water of the pond. I ran my fingers down the petals of the lotus, feeling happy and in innocent as I did in the days of my childhood.

"What are you doing?" Said a masculine voice.

I swung around and shrieked, "Who are you?!" I wrapped my arms around my naked form.

"You know, normally the girls in my dreams don't panic when they find themselves naked in front of me."

I got a good look at the boy. He looked about seventeen to eighteen, just a few years older than me. He was handsome, I noticed, wavy, slightly long, but shorter than Dewni's, black hair falling over his pale green eyes.

"The girls in your dream! This is my dream and I demand you get out of here!" I gained a bit of composure as I hid behind the lotuses.

"I've never had a crazy, naked girl in my dreams before. I suppose the hormones are getting creative." He flashed me a smirk.

"You're sick," I growled. "Now get out of here!"

He did quite the opposite, he took of his boots and rolled up his trousers. For a terrifying moment, I thought he was going to get in with me but he simply sat at the edge of the pond, feet dipped into the clear water.

"What is this place?" His eyes scanned our surroundings. "I've never been here before."

"Of course not, this is my place."

"Meaning?"

"This is my dream, so it's my place."

"Tell me this. If this is your dream, why would you wish for a handsome teenage boy while you bathe?"

I grew a bit flustered at this. "I don't know! I can't control my dreams, you're just a - a nightmare!"

"I don't think that someone like me could ever be a nightmare to a girl."

"Well, you're being a bloody good nightmare right now!"

"If this is just a dream, will it matter if I see you naked?"

"I suppose not, but this doesn't feel like a dream."

"You're right." He frowned, stood up and turned around.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to get out and get dressed."

"But I wanted to swim."

"Make up your mind!"

"I'm swimming." I stated firmly.

"What am I supposed to do, then?"

"Well, I have an idea."

I waddled up to the shore and put on my undergarments. "You can turn around. If you want, you can come swim too." I invited him as I dove back into the water. I felt small waves as he divided in after me, in his undergarments as well.

"You have an interesting hair colour," he murmured as he ran a hand down it. "Did your mother have it as well?"

"No, she had golden hair. I have no idea where I got it from. Maybe a great, great, great, great, great grandparent."

"What's your name?"

"Lara. And yours?"

"Bard."

"Like a poet?"

"More like a bowman. So, how do you know this place?"

"When I was young, every summer, every day I would face down here with my friends to play and swim. I miss those times."

"They don't happen anymore?"

"I got left behind." I answered and slipped under the water.

He slipped underwater as well, bubbles blurring his face as he tried to ask me more questions underwater. I giggled but abruptly stopped when I noticed his shirtlessness, and I must say, he was quite fit.

He swam closer and pointed at my cheeks and then at his torso. I stubbornly shook my head. He raised an eyebrow. I swam even closer so that our legs were touching and watched as his eyes snapped down and his cheeks coloured. I forced his gaze back up and pointed at his cheeks, and then at my torso. He poked his tongue out me and we emerged to the surface, breathless and laughing.

I splashed water at him and laughed as he tried to retaliate but I dashed out of the pond and was well beyond his reach. Our clothes laid forgotten as I ran up the hill, but the inertia slowed me and he was a fast runner.

As soon as I reached the top, he caught up to me and tackled me so we tumbled down the hill. He landed on top of me with painful force. He grinned down at me and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, I simply kneed him in the stomach so he fell next to me.

And we just laid like that until I fell asleep, which was the moment I woke up. I blinked at the green canopies, not sure if this was a dream or if Bard was the dream.

I caught the faintest sniff of lotuses and fresh grass in the air and I couldn't help but break into a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - How To Get Kidnapped, Made Slaves And Bond With Your Imaginary Friend 101**

I smiled as I examined Dewni's back. The nersaryll worked remarkably, the bleeding stopped and there were only thin scars left. It worked a little too well, it normally didn't show such positive results. Maybe the tree had extra nutrients?

"What did I tell you?" I smiled at Dewni.

"A bunch of boring facts about magical berries that passed through my head." She grinned cheekily.

I cuffed her on the head and paid attention to her growling stomach echoed by my own.

"We should find something to eat."

"Right," she shakily got to her feet. "Where do we look?"

Suddenly I realised how huge the forest was. "Um..." I tilted my head to the right, there was a river trickling not so far from where we were. "This way."

She followed me through the closely spaced trees. "Here!" I cried to her as I looked at the river in triumph. She rushed forward and threw herself fully clothed into the river as she drank ravenously. Her entire head went under as she took great gulps.

"Well, don't we have a little fish on our hands?" I smirked.

She pushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled up at me. "Aren't you gonna get in?"

"I actually feel quite clean. But I am very hungry."

"Well, I've been thinking. Those berries, they could be very useful. Why don't you find food while I get some more berries?"

"I don't think so. You're just trying to worm you way out of doing something."

"Picking berries is doing something."

"Still a no but it is a good idea. We can get some more after we find food, together."

"Have it your way." She threw up her hands and dove back into the water. I watched her swim down to the river bed as she tried to catch fish with her bare hands. Really.

I reached for one of the trees and snapped off a long branch with a bit of effort. I scanned the river bed and found a sharp rock, after a while. I spent quite a lot of time sharpening the stick, so long that Dewni finally gave up and aimlessly floated about the river. It was nearly noon by the time I finished and I thought I would die with hunger very soon.

"Get out of the water, you'll drive away the fish," I wadded into the middle while Dewni climbed onto a large rock to dry her skin in the soft spring sunlight. The water was very cool but I've always preferred the cold.

I stayed there forever until at last three small fish circled my ankles. Quickly, I plunged the stick into the water. It missed the fish but nearly got my foot. Cursing, I watched the fish swim back. Dewni was curled up in the rock, clutching her stomach in pain and my stomach gave me sharper pangs of pain than I felt on my monthly days.

"Maybe we should scan the forest," I suggested. She nodded and climbed down and out of the water. I took a deep drink, who knew who long it would be until I drank again, before following her.

We searched hopelessly, the forest revealing nothing but un-edible leaves on trees. I could feel myself going a bit dizzy and it felt like my stomach was trying to eat itself out of desperation. I saw Dewni fall to the ground and moan in pain and I felt like doing the same. I took a few steps forward before collapsing on the leaf strewn floor.

We laid there, too weak to move as the sun went to sleep and the stars came out. I was so tired. I closed my eyes for second but hazily opened them when I heard light footsteps. I clung to my sharpened stick, ready to defend ourselves. Well, it would be a harder job to protect Dewni who laid unconscious with leaves tangled in her hair.

I got to my knees as the footsteps grew louder. I leaned back against a tree and used my legs to push myself off the ground. My whole head spun at this sudden movement and everything was a dark blur. My sweaty fingers loosened on the wood and my legs began sliding again. I saw a dark, blurry figure reach out to me.

Blinking hard, I thrust the stick into the figure's chest and heard him swear. Large hands grabbed my sides but I couldn't put up a fight. My eyes rolled back into my head and I gave into the dark.

The lovely dark. Thoughtless, empty and pain-free dark. But of course a dream soon had to follow. It was still dark but I felt pebbles under my feet and rocky walls around me. I knew where I was and I didn't like it one bit. I began to hyperventilate and scrambled around trying to find an exit.

My hands only felt the walls of the cave and I fell to the ground, fear overwhelming me. A strange sound echoed around and I realised it came from my throat and a few tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Said a soft voice and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Bard," I whispered in relief.

"What's wrong, Lara? Where are we?"

"We're in one of the abandoned mining caves by my village. I came here because of a dare when I was a child, I got curious and went deeper than I should've. I got lost, I was in the dark for nearly the whole day before one of the old miners who joined the search party found me. I was so alone, I was so scared." I'm ashamed to say my voice started cracking.

I felt and arm wrap itself around my shoulders. "You're not alone this time. Come on, let's find a way out. I'm not particularly fond of the dark, myself."

I gave him a hug. "This is strange; having a dream for a friend."

He chuckled. "Lara, you're the dream, I assure you."

"I would quite like to argue but I'm tired and I want to get out of here."

"Then what are we waiting for?" He grabbed my hand and led me blindly in the dark. I focused on his hand to distract myself from the shrinking walls. It was large, warm and very calloused. I didn't mind, my hands were a bit calloused as well. In fact, I quite liked it. For a dream, he did feel very real. I suppose that my dreams must've taken an upgrade.

"You know, I didn't expect to see you again." Bard murmured.

"And I didn't expect to see you . I normally don't dream up strangers, let alone have them reoccur. But I actually don't mind. You're not too bad."

"You're not very tolerable."

I punched him in the shoulder for that. "Forget wha I said. You _are_ bad."

"Now, now, Lara. Play nice," I could see his grin my mind.

"I was playing nice until a boy decided to steal my doll."

"But everyone knows that a boy likes you when he steals your doll."

"If you say so but I tend to punch the boys I like."

"Noted." He playfully pushed at me with his shoulder and I returned the gesture with a bit of a giggle.

I blinked for a second and I found myself staring at a dusky morning sky. I let out a soft groan of pain. I blinked again.

"Lara?" Bard clutched my hand tighter. "What just happened?"

I blinked. I tried to move but my body was bound.

"Lara, what's happening? Why are you - why are you flickering?"

I squirmed, the rope was searing into my flesh.

"Lara! Lara!"

My body lurched as the cart hit a bump.

"Lara, talk to me!" He shook my shoulders.

Dewni was lying in a heap in the corner gagged and bound.

"Lara, for god's sake!"

I saw a hurdle of men, riding at the front.

"Lara, please." His voice was so soft.

"Glad to see you're awake, sweetie." One of the men noticed me.

I fell into his arms. "Lara," his breath tickled my ear.

"Come on, I expect you want to see your new home." I fell harshly to the ground. "Don't worry. As long as you take care of us, we'll take care of you and your little friend."

Dewni. She was awake now, staring at the men with wide eyes. A strong hand roughly stuffed some bread into my mouth and fed the rest to Dewni, as equally as roughly. I was still choking on the bread when it turned soggy from the water that poured down my throat.

"That's breakfast and if you two will be good little girls and do as your new masters say, maybe you'll even get lunch! Now, come meet your new friend, Karen. You girls will get along great!"

I felt sickened as the men pushed Dewni and I towards the fairly large house. Dewni's eyes reflected the fear I felt. We were slaves to bandits.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Bacon And Apples Are To Blame For My Death**

The man pushed me into the house, it wasn't as bad as expected it to be but it was obvious it was dominated by men. The house reeked of sweat and alcohol, random objects thrown over the wooden floors, and there were even more men walking around. Some were drinking so early in the morning, some sharpening weapons, others aimlessly walking around with a certain disregard to clothes.

"Karen! We brought you some friends!" The man shouted. A girl, slightly older than us with long raven hair and dark brown eyes scurried up to us. As soon as she saw us, her eyes fell in dismay and she bowed her head as not to meet our gaze.

"Show them around," he cut my bonds. "And teach them the rules, you know the consequences if they don't obey."

The girl nodded meekly and gestured for us to follow her. I had half a mind to grab Dewni and run for it but said sister didn't even think about escaping and followed her, leaving me no choice but to follow.

She led us to the kitchens, where she had been preparing breakfast. "I'm so so sorry about this."

"Save it," I sighed. "Your sorry isn't going to get us out of here."

Dewni gave me bit of a glare and smiled at her. "It's fine. We all will get out of here in no time. Let's just sneak out once they've gone to sleep."

"Don't you think I've tried? It's impossible. There's always a guard on the watch at every exit and entrance, you can't distract them and run for it because they'll shoot anyone who's not in their little group."

"You sound like you've been here for a long time." I frowned.

"Five years." I felt pity for this girl. Five years in this place, that sounds like hell. "There are some rules you need to follow, if you do, you won't be harmed, I promise but if you break them," she winced, "the punishments are harsh."

"What kind of punishments?" Dewni narrowed her eyes.

"Whipping and starvation, mostly."

"And the rules?" I inquired.

"Rule number one, always do as you are told. Rule number two, never speak unless you are addressed to and never make eye contact with the bandits unless they give you permission. Rule number three, when you speak to them you must address them as your masters. Rule number four, if you work isn't sufficient, you will be punished. Last and most important rule, never try to rebel or escape."

"But you did."

"And I payed the price. I advise you not to do the same."

"Wait, we're slaves with a house full of men. That's a bit..." Dewni let her sentence hang.

"Don't worry, they're bad but they have some degree of respect for women. They might come on a bit strong sometimes but they won't do anything like that to you. Just look down and don't respond, and you'll be fine."

"I doubt it. Slavery is still slavery," I muttered. No, we were not going to be fine. Nothing about it was fine. We escaped from something just to be captured to something worse, I felt the anger and frustration build up in me. "Well, what do our new masters want us to do?" I grit my teeth.

"What's your names?"

"I'm Lara, this is my half-sister Dewni."

"Half-sister?" Yes, very hard to believe.

I had ginger curls, Dewni had straight black hair. I had unusually pale skin with millions of freckles, she had brown skin without a single freckle. Grey-blue eyes, dark brown eyes. Not to mention the height difference. I was rather tall, she was rather short, the top of her head reaching my upper stomach.

"Don't ask."

"Well, you can help me make breakfast."

"Not a good idea. Lara isn't exactly... a master of cookery." Dewni gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sure she's not that bad, come on, we'd better hurry."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

I think Dewni proved her point when I burned the bread, spilled eggs all over the floor, poured flour into the tea (it looked like sugar, I swear) and got distracted by some delicious looking toast and served bacon to Karen's shoes. I think her feet enjoyed the bacon but her mouth seemed a bit angry that I didn't feed it so I stuck some apple slices into her mouth. She must not like apples because I got kicked out of the kitchens. Some people are just too fussy.

I wandered around the house, hoping to stumble on some sort of secret tunnel or a magic carpet to fly us all out into the sunset. It didn't happen of course. So I aimlessly walked here and there and here again. Just as I was walking there again a bandit crossed my paths. What were the rules again? I should ignore him and keep walking.

"You're one of the new girls, right?" He addressed me. So much for ignoring. I stared at the floor and nodded my head. "It's alright, you can look at me."

I raised my eyes and for a second I felt a flicker of hope that soon died. His eyes were a beautiful pale green, like Bard's but it wasn't him. The man was older, more muscular and had fair hair. I swallowed my disappointment and looked nervously at him, trying to figure what he wanted.

"It's okay to be scared," he stroked my face with his thumb. I flinched at his touch and mentally fumed at him. Me, scared? Of what?

"I won't hurt you," he pushed me against a wall. "In fact, I intend to do quite the opposite." He murmured into my ear, I went still with shock. What just happened? He leaned in and I caught a light stench of beer off him. It all made sense.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. "Get sober," I made to walk away.

He grabbed my arm and twisted me to face him. Then, for the first time, I felt scared.

"Never speak to me like that, again," he sneered, his eyes quite mad. I hissed as he tightened his grip and my knees seemed to weaken. "I think a good whipping should get my point through." His eyes glittered excitedly.

They took me outside and bound my hands to a tree. The man, Rosnair, happened to be their leader. Just my luck. He slunk towards me a whip lashing to and fro in his hands and not for the first time, I felt a trickle of sweat down my back.

I gulped and dug my fingers into the rope binding me to the tree. I knew it wouldn't work but I tried anyway to break loose, he was so close now and panic was flooding me. My breath was wild, my palms sweaty but I couldn't move, I was standing in frozen terror.

He smiled at me and the first lash came down. I cried in pain, my body arching as it ripped through my flesh. My vision blurred and I was only aware of the warm blood running down by back. The open wound was stinging as the second lash came, and the third, and the fourth.

"No! Stop it!" Dewni came running at me, her eyes sickened when she saw the bloody lump that was her sister.

"Get back girl or face the same fate as her," Rosnair snarled.

I lifted my head slightly to shake my head, but the slight movement sent the world spinning. I tried to use my mouth but it was incredibly dry. Dewni got whipped only a few days ago, I hope she had the sense to stay back.

"Have it your way," another body crouched by mine. The idiot. But if I was truthful, I was touched by her loyalty.

I don't know how much time passed, but when he was finished it was dusk, and red pooled the forest floor. I hazily opened my eyes trying to check on Dewni but all I could make out was red. Everything was red.

I felt the bonds break loose and blinked a few times to make out Karen's face. She opened my mouth and poured in water that hurt my parched throat.

"Come on, try and stand up," she swung an arm under my shoulder.

"No," I croaked. "Dewni first. Take care of her."

"But-"

"Do it!"

The warmth of Dewni's body left me, and I was left alone in the cold. I felt weaker than I ever had before but I when I looked at the new stars on the kaleidoscope sky, I thought it wasn't the worse way to die.

Yes, I whispered to the merciful darkness. It wasn't the worst way to die.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The Giant Blue Demon Just Had To Interrupt My First Kiss **

I blinked, once, twice. I sat up and stared at what was around me. I know I'm not the nicest person around but I didn't think I would go to hell. I was in a forest, probably to mock my death, but it wasn't alive like a forest should be.

The trees were barren of leaves, flowers and fruits and their barks charred with layers of soot. The ground was covered in skeleton leaves that crumbled so easily beneath my fingers but there wasn't a single insect among it, not one bird in the sky, not a single animal or any living thing. The air had a stench that I've only smelt at the cemeteries, the smell of the dead.

I stood up, and trailed my finger along the bark of a tree. I gazed at my blackened finger before rubbing it against my incredibly tattered dress. I lifted my head to the sky but it was covered in storm clouds, threatening to rain. I figured I should go find shelter because I didn't feel like getting wet. Just as I snapped my head down, something crashed into me and nearly knocked me off my feet.

I felt something squeezing my ribs and it took me a while to realise a man was hugging me. I struggled but their grip was too strong. I was about to knee him when I caught of whiff of his scent. The ocean and wood. Bard.

I wrapped my arms around him, trying to bring him closer even though I would break into quarters if he did.

"What happened?" His husky voice whispered into my ear. I repressed a shudder and took a step back, so we were at arm's length.

"I was waking up."

"That's an odd way to wake up."

"I-um, was being kidnapped."

"WHAT?!" I thought his eyes were going to pop from their sockets.

"Stop shouting! It's fine, I'm fine. Though I don't think I'm going back."

"Why do you say that?" His voice was still anguished.

"I'm fairly certain I'm dead."

"WHAT?! YOU SAID YOU WERE FINE!" I winced,

"I also told you to stop shouting," I grumbled. "I don't mind being dead. Really. It's not like I had anything to live for. I mean there's Dewni, but she can survive without me. I like staying here with you." The last bit seemed to soften him.

"And what happens when I wake up?" He ran a hand through his wavy hair.

"I'll wait until you come back."

"What if we can't find each other again?"

"Bard, I don't dream of realistic strangers three nights in a row. I think we're connected, somehow."

He smiled. "Careful, Lara. Some might think you have feelings me."

"And who was screaming their heads off in worry over a certain red-head a few minutes ago?"

"A concerned friend."

"I'm sure that's all. I mean, look at me, I'm gorgeous. What man wouldn't fall for me?" I mockingly tossed my hair.

"Every man who has a brain." Bard smirked not even slightly fazed by my amazing hair tossing.

I ran my tongue along my lips, before capturing my bottom lip between my teeth.

"Try harder, you'll get there some day."

I tossed my hair over my shoulder, lowered my chin and looked up at him with my admittedly large blue-grey eyes.

"Maybe in another lifetime," he looked thoroughly amused.

"Not even a little bit?" I frowned.

"Nope." He replied perkily. I huffed in annoyance. "Aw, come on. Maybe I'm not the right man, you're just not my type."

I glared at him but ended up chuckling. "Thanks for trying, though I do remember someone wanting to get a little in a pond."

"I am a teenage boy."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"You're nearly an adult. Get some control over yourself."

"Some people consider eighteen as an adult."

"You're not an adult until you become boring, because that's what adult truly means."

"I like your view on things but you just said I'm boring."

"I'm glad someone does." She tactfully ignored the last part.

"Who disagrees?"

"Adults," my lips curled.

Suddenly I was crushed to him again. "I missed you, Lara."

"I missed you too."

"Where are we?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You knew where we were the last two times."

"Good point, it bears some sort of resemblance to the forest I died in. Except it seems to have died with me."

"Was there anyone with you? I wouldn't like it if I died alone."

"There was Dewni, my half-sister. I hope she made it, the idiot only got herself into that position because of me. Maybe Karen has some nersarylls."

"Nersarylls?" He crunched his brows.

"Magical healing berries."

I got an odd look for that one. "If you don't mind me asking," he hesitated. "How did you die?"

"Never mind. It's not important now." He opened his mouth to argue. "I mean it. Don't do you dare ague with me, Bowman, because we both know I will win."

He gave a small snort. "Keep dreaming."

"We're both dreaming," I pointed out.

"And here I was, really hoping that the dead can't talk."

"Oh, please. You would miss my voice too much."

"Why would I ever miss your whiny voice?"

I paused, trying to suppress my annoyance. I took a step closer to him, trying to use my height as intimidation even though he was taller than me. "Never call me whiny."

"Oh, and what would you do to me if I did?" He mocked.

The closeness and his choice of words made me think of things I did not want to. I took a small step back. "You don't want to know."

"We have to work on your threatening skills."

The happy, light mood suddenly faded away and my sixth sense kicked in. In my mind I saw a flash of a scaly blue face and the spark of foreboding in my gut flared into a flame. The rain I anticipated fell, but it wasn't rain. It was blackened snowflakes. It got stuck in our hair and clung to our clothes but Bard didn't seem to mind.

"Mhmm," I said distractedly. "Something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

I looked at the direction from which I came, I felt extremely uneasy. "We need to get out of here. Now!" I fell into a full panic attack.

I grabbed his arm and started running. I couldn't explain it but I knew that something was wrong, that if we didn't run something terrible would happen.

He got over his shock, and slammed his heels into the ground, using his weight to stop us both. "Bard, we have to run. Bard! Trust me, please! We have to run!"

"Lara, calm down. Everything's fine."

"No, Bard! They're not! We have to run, we have to run! Please!"

He held my gaze for a few seconds, seemingly unable to make up his mind when we heard it. Something so terrifying that I cowered deep into Bard's arms, trembling all over.

An ancient, other-worldly sound, yet it was so miserable, so painful; one of the first demons to ever exist, a tremendous beast whose tears could destroy one's soul and every shred of strength they ever achieved. A demon by the name of Unlowyl, most people rarely knows it exists. How did I know? I read about it in a book my father gave me of the Arda's Most Ancient and Darkest Demons and Beasts, years ago. What I didn't know was how it got here.

"Bard," I tugged at his arms. "We've got to run."

He looked down at me, his face drained of colour, he gave a small nod. I grabbed his arm and started running, this time he let me.

The blackened tree stumps gradually grew thicker, less burnt and we even saw one with a leaf or two, until we were emersed in a large, healthy forest with glaring sunshine. We kept running at a high pace even though the branches cut our skin.

"There!" Bard shouted, pointing to a miniscule cave with thick branches dropping over it.

"How will the both of us fit in there?" It could hold one person, sure, but two?

"Well, we don't have much of a choice, do we?" He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into it.

He threw me onto my back on the ground but my legs were too long so I had to scuttle them up the tiny rocky walls.

"See?" I told him. "There's not enough space for two."

He gave me an apologetic look and mumbled, "Sorry."

He threw himself on top of me, his legs between mine, also hitched up the wall. I blushed, and Bard pointedly avoided my eyes. Suddenly I noticed how in the green light cast be the heavy branches and the dense, blocked sunlight made his eyes look like emeralds which contrasted beautifully with his dark hair. Or the faint stubble that surrounded his strong jaw and pink, soft lips.

I looked away fast, a slight pang when I remembered how he told me I wasn't his type. I huffed out angrily, I was gorgeous and there was something wrong with him for not realising it.

"I truly am sorry for this," he whispered into my ear, his voice suddenly husky. I was not gonna give him the satisfaction.

"Yeah, well, your apology is not going to make up for you abusing me."

"I'm not abusing you!" He loud-whispered.

"Says the boy who threw a girl into a tiny cave and then proceeded to throw himself on top of her."

"You're twisting the events."

"I'm saying it as it is."

"Leaving out a few critical facts."

I opened my mouth to argue when he kissed me. For no apparent reason. I mean it wasn't like we were having a romantic or a tense moment; he just kissed me randomly, out of the blue for no good reason.

I froze, narrowed my eyes and gave a well-aimed punch to his stomach. He gave a loud groan into my mouth and shot back, staring at me with irate eyes.

"What. The. Hell!" He slammed his fists on either side of my head.

"I should be asking you that," I hissed back. "You can't go kissing people out of the blue!"

"I was trying to get you to shut up!"

"Yea, right!" I tried to wiggle out from under him. "You know, this is definite proof of you abusing me."

"Lara," his annoyance was unmistakable. "Could you stop being so stupid!"

_Stomp! Crunch! Wail! Roar!_

We both froze in terror, not daring to move nor breathe. Unconsciously, I grabbed at him, our eyes both conveying the same message. If we got out of this alive, we would forget this whole thing and just be friends again.

It stopped right in front of us. Through the thick branches I could make out a scaly blue foot, about the length of my whole body with gnarled claw-like toenails, each tipped a sickly yellow at the edges.

My nails dug into the back of his hand and my body broke out in cold sweat. I clutched to him as if he were my lifeline, all remaining traces of anger oozed away. Our faces were mere inches apart and we softly breathed the other's air.

The foot finally moved away and I let out a gasp of relief, which was a terrible, terrible move. I gave a loud shriek as the roof of the cave was torn away revealing a terrible, twisted face anticipating to kill us.

_Roar!_


End file.
